Caterpie
|backcolor = |name = Caterpie |jname = (キャタピー Kyatapii) |ndex = 010 |ndexprev = Blastoise |ndexnext = Metapod |dexkanto = 010 |dexjohto = 024 |dexhoenn = 212 |dexsinnoh = ??? |dexkalos = 023 |evofrom = None |evointo = Metapod |gen = Generation I |pronun = CAT-er-pee |hp = 45 |atk = 30 |def = 35 |satk = 20 |sdef = 20 |spd = 45 |total = 195 |species = Worm Pokémon |type = |imweight = 6.4 lbs |metweight = 2.9kg |imheight = 1'00" |metheight = 0.3m |ability = Shield Dust Run Away (Dream World) |color = Green |gender = 50.0% ♀/ 50.0% ♂ |egg1 = Bug |1 = }} Caterpie (Japanese: キャタピー Kyatapii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Caterpie is a worm-like Pokémon that is mainly green in color with a tan underside. Just below its head are four tiny legs that are used only for movement. On top of its head is a red, "y-shaped" antenna, which can be used to produce an odor used in self-defense, in case something tries to hurt it. Special abilities Caterpie has the ability Shield Dust, which negates all status effects that are side effects of other moves. When threatened, it can release a strong odor from its antenna, which it uses to ward off predators. In the anime Though Caterpie has quite a few cameos, the only time one of the main characters owned one was when Ash had caught a Caterpie in the episode Ash Catches a Pokémon, being the first Pokémon he ever caught. During the same episode, Caterpie evolved into a Metapod. Evolution Caterpie evolves into Metapod at level 7 and then Butterfree at level 10. Game info Locations |pokemon = Caterpie |redblue = Viridian Forest, Route 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only)| |rbrarity=Uncommon(Red) Common|(Blue) |yellow = Viridian Forest| |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = National Park Ilex Forest, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest(Silver only) |gsrarity = Common(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, 30, 31 |crarity = Rare |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 24, 25 |frlgrarity = Rare |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle (FireRed) |platinum = Eterna Forest, Route 204 |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, 30, 31, National Park, Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest, Bug-Catching Contest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Breed Metapod or Butterfree (White Version only) |bwrarity = None }} Spin-off game locations |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Phobos Train, Trozei Battle, Endless Level 9, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Wish Cave (2-4F) |PMD2 = Apple Woods (1-4F), Oran Forest (1-4F) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Pokédex entries |redblue = Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. |yellow = If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself. |gold = For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. |silver = Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. |crystal = It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body. |ruby = Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. |sapphire = Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor. |emerald = Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. |firered = It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. |leafgreen = Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. |diamond = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |pearl = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |platinum = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |heartgold = For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. |soulsilver = Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. |black = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |white = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |black 2 = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |white 2 = It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. |x = For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. |y = Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. }} Learnset Generation I ''Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Sprites |number = 010 |rbspr = Red-Blue Caterpie Sprite.png |yspr = Yellow Caterpie Sprite.png |grnspr = Caterpie RG.png |Iback = Caterpie Back I.png |gldspr = Gold Caterpie Sprite.png |gldsprs = Caterpie Shiny Gold.png |slvspr = Silver Caterpie Sprite.png |slvsprs = Silver Shiny Caterpie.png |cryspr = PKMN CATERPIE SPRITE.gif |crysprs = Crystal Shiny Caterpie.gif |IIback = Caterpie Back II.png |IIbacks = Caterpie Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = Ruby-Sapphire_Caterpie_Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Ruby-Sapphire Caterpie Sprite Shiny.png |emeraldspr = Emerald Caterpie Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Emerald Caterpie Sprite Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FRLGCaterpie.png |frlgsprs = FRLGShinyCaterpie.png |IIIback = Caterpie Back III.png |IIIbacks = Caterpie Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = Diamond-Pearl Caterpie Sprite.png |dpsprs = Diamond-Pearl Caterpie Sprite Shiny.png |ptspr = Platinum Caterpie Sprite.png |ptsprs = Platinum Caterpie Sprite Shiny.png |hgssspr = CaterpieHGSS (normal).png |hgsssprs = CaterpieHGSS (shiny).png |IVback = Caterpie Back IV.png |IVbacks = Caterpie Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Caterpie Front.gif |bwsprs = Caterpie BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Caterpie Back.png |Vbacks = Caterpie BW Shiny Back.png }} Origins Caterpie's name appears to be based on caterpillar while its species appears to be a caterpillar evolving into a butterfly. Trivia * Caterpie has suction pads (located at the bottom of its feet) that allow it to climb trees and walls or other slopes with ease. * Caterpie and Goldeen have the same cry. * Caterpie along with weedle evolve faster than any other Bug type. External Links *Ash Catches a Pokémon episode Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon